


Yesterday

by RazleDazle



Series: Speak to Me [6]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Friendship, M/M, Poetry, Rhink Summer Ficathon 2k17, yesterday - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-03 22:59:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10977156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RazleDazle/pseuds/RazleDazle
Summary: Celebration of Friendship





	Yesterday

**Author's Note:**

> This poetry was written for Rhink Summer Ficathon 2k17. 
> 
> The prompt used: Yesterday.

Yesterday, yesterday, yesterday

Chases and catches up with today

And the colors of today are little more than a memory 

For tomorrow’s bright childlike eyes

Still to bright blue and gray, life seems like a promise of days

 

 

Yesterday, yesterday, yesterday

Still a boy in baggy pants by the creek

Little more than a partner in crime

Traipsing the woods, hands clasped and blood drawn

Dreaming the wonder of the tomorrow that seems so far away

 

 

Yesterday, yesterday, yesterday

Has become a series of today’s for full bodied men

Side by side in the quest to take over their small portion of the world 

Stepping higher and more firmly past the barriers

Working to the bone as today seems to fly by so quickly

 

 

Yesterday, yesterday, yesterday 

More behind than ahead as today’s run out

Families grown and raised and gone

But what remains is old and gray, but sweet.

Smiling and reminiscing on a lifetime of days gone past

 

 

Yesterday, yesterday, yesterday

Has become a memory of a scene from far away

Of a shared life, a shared world well spent

In laughter and joy and creativity as the countdown begins

A series of lasts as a string of tomorrow’s come to a close

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
